Love Hina
México |origen = Japón |año = 2000 2006 (Latinoamérica) }} Love Hina (ラブひな Rabu Hina) es un manga y anime creado por Ken Akamatsu. Suele clasificarse como "seinen manga" o bien "shōnen manga" (para jóvenes adultos o para chicos adolescentes), aunque también se trata de una comedia romántica o "harem manga" (un chico poco agraciado es asediado por infinidad de chicas). En abril de 2000, se estrenó en Japón por la cadena TV Tokyo, la serie de anime de 25 capítulos. También se estrenaron dos especiales de televisión (de Navidad y Primavera respectivamente) y una serie OVAs de tres capítulos llamada Love Hina Again. En Latinoamérica, la serie de anime se transmitió solo por el canal de cable Cartoon Network desde el 11 de abril hasta el 23 de mayo de 2006, sin repeticion. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' *Fabián Mejía *Luis Tenorio *Marianna Santiago *Vanessa Azturiaga *Rafael Borguez *Gerry Meza Muestras multimedia Hinaespañol Hinaespañol4 Hinaespañol2 Hinaespañol5 Hinaespañol3 Curiosidades *En vista de que el doblaje se basa fielmente en la versión estadounidense de Bandai Entertainment pero hay varias curiosidades heredadas de ese doblaje, así como algunos errores en la traducción inglés-español: :*El personaje infantil "Liddo-Kun", fue traducido como "Señor Chupi", tal como en la versión en inglés. ::*Sin embargo en el episodio 2, cuando le ponen trampas a los padres de Shinobu, Naru nombra a los muñecos que salen de la habitación como "Lidokun". :*En el episodio 16 se comete un error en la traducción, ya que la frase "The scene now changes to the home of the Village Elder" (La escena ahora cambia al hogar del anciano del pueblo), fue traducida como "La escena cambia a la villa donde vive elder", habiendo mezclado el inglés y el español. :*En el episodio 17, cuando Haitani y Shirai hacen mención de que están en medio de un "Harem" (Un escenario donde hay solo un hombre con muchas mujeres), el diálogo en inglés fue cambiado a un agradecimiento por la "belleza de las mujeres". Este cambio también se heredó a la versión en español. ::*En ese mismo episodio se comete otro error similar al anterior, ya que la frase de Keitaro "Then how do you explain that ghost in the shipwreck?!" (¡¿Entonces como explicas ese fantasma en el barco naufragado!?") fue traducida como "Entonces dime que era la cosa esa en shipwreck". :*En el episodio 23 se comete otro error en la traducción, ya que la frase de Keitaro: "The character for "ephemeral" literally means "a person's dreams" (El caracter para "efímero" significa literalmente "un sueño de una persona", fue traducida como: "El mundo efímero está compuesto de personajes con significado, personas y sueños", en el cual se confunde la traducción de la palabra inglesa "character" que puede significar "caracter" o "personaje", además se cambió totalmente el sentido de la frase (para que calzara con la palabra mal traducida). ::*En el mismo episodio, Sarah le hace referencia a Keitaro de la frase "Chasing after rainbows" (Ir tras el arcoiris), la cual no debía traducirse, ya que Sarah se la dijo en inglés (por eso Keitaro se pone a buscar algo en el diccionario, ya que no comprendió lo que Sarah le dijo). *En el episodio 14, al final del episodio, se cambia un diálogo en el que Keitaro le pide a Ken Akamatsu (una caricaturización del autor de la serie) que le regrese su trabajo como ayudante, a lo cual él le responde que recibirá un castigo por haberse retirado temprano, por otro en el que habla con Seta, quien le hace mención de lo feliz que será Sarah por haberlo recontratado. Transmisión Categoría:Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Anime de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s